Not That Type of Girl
by gerbil96
Summary: Amy and Cream find a way to get to the contest, and Cream's got a plan. But a pair of other eyes are observing, and they are a little surprised of Amy's actions. Will Amy win Sonic's heart, or will he ditch her? Find out!


**Hey guys! Here is the third part to the Bikini Contest. If you want to go back to read the first two parts, it goes **

**1: Bikini Contest**

**2: A little tied up at the moment**

**So enjoy! Hope everyone likes! **

**Not that type of Girl**

"Seriously? You have a plan?" Amy asked, listening.

Cream nodded. "Maybe," She said, determined.

"I just need to roll over. Here, just help me get faceup. I'll take care of this."

So Amy and Cream did their best to roll themselves over while being tied up.

"Ow!" Amy said, Cream accidentally pushing her.

"Sorry!" The rabbit said quickly.

Finally, it worked.

Cream and Amy were facing upwards.

Cream struggled and her hand moved and felt the sand. Soon, it found what it had been looking for.

A black, sharp shell.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked curiously.

"Just hang on. I got this." Cream said, gripping the shell and trying to use it to cut her ropes.

"I'm trying to use a shell to cut the ropes free. Just hang on, maybe I can cut them."Cream said.

Finally, her ropes were almost cut halfway through.

"It's working!" Amy said, hearing the tight ropes ripping at the shell's sharp point.

Finally, Amy heard footsteps in the sand and she felt Cream leave the surf bored.

"I'm free!" Cream said, jumping up and down.

"'Kay great...how about you untie me now?"

Cream bent down and untied her friend.

"Thanks Cream! Now let's get in before someone wins!" amy said.

Amy and Cream ran to the contest, sand flying up from their heels as they ran.

Finally Amy got to the gate to the contest. It was closed.

"Excuse me," Amy yelled to the judges.

Rouge the bat's keen aquamarine eyes saw Amy Rose.

_**What is that little brat doing here? How on Earth did she get out of my rope?**_

Rouge thought.

"Yes?" One lady judge asked to Amy.

"Um I'm really sorry I'm late, but...see my friend here and I wanted to enter into the contest, but we were...a little tied up at the moment."

The woman judge stepped over to the gate.

"Well, you are a little late, but I suppose we could let you in—

Rouge the bat raced over.

"Um, Miss Judge? You shouldn't let them in. They were the ones who were late...it's _their _own fault. THEY interrupted your contest. They don't deserve to enter."

Amy narrowed her eyes and lowered her ears.

She had had enough.

But as hard as it was, Amy decided to keep her cool.

"Well, we ARE pretty good at this," Amy said.

"I mean, look at this pose."

Amy and Cream struck their best poses in their bikinis.

This caused them to recieve _ooohs_ and _aahs_ from the judges.

_**Whoa, **_Amy thought, _**I can't believe this is actually working!**_

But Rouge had other ideas.

"Um, 'scuze me guys, you still haven't voted on the ones who _actually_ showed up on time!"

Rouge reminded the judges sharply, eyeing Amy and Cream with a scowl.

Amy and Cream continued with their flirtatious poses.

Amy looked in the distance, keeping watch for her hero, Sonic.

_**Oh! I hope Sonic's watching, I am ROCKING this show!**_ Amy thought.

Just for the possibility that he was watching, Amy took her poses up a notch.

Cream was having fun doing poses with Amy, but she hoped the judges would let them in.

Amy stuck out her hip, put her hands behind her head, and did some more poses.

"Wow, I am impressed," A judge said, referring to Amy and Cream.

"Hey, you haven't seen _our_ poses yet!" One of the girls yelled from the huge line of contestants.

This only made the other contestants angrier, along with Rouge.

"Yeah! They don't stand a chance against MY pose!" All the other girls shouted, and immediatley started doing their own poses, all at once.

Amy and Cream were on the outside of the gate, but still posing, and the girls on the inside were going wild.

Meanwhile, Sonic was walking along the shore of the same beach the contest was held in.

"Ah," He said, breathing in the cool, fresh summer air.

"Wonder what Amy's doing today. I haven't seen her in a while."

Sonic heard footsteps pounding in the sand, coming up behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw his two old friends.

Knuckles and Tails.

"Knuckles, Tails," He greeted, offering his hand up for a high five.

"What's up, guys?"

Tails and Knuckles seemed out of breath.

"Sonic, look over there!" Tails said, pointing in the direction of the bikini contest where there were half-naked itsy bitsy girls posing for the judges as far as the eye can see.

"Whoa," Sonic said.

"What's going on over there?" He asked.

Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Stupidity, that's what!" He huffed angrily.

Sonic was confused.

"Sonic, the mayor decided to hold a bikini contest here, and GUESS what the prize is to the winner? Guess!"

Sonic arched an eyebrow.

"Ummm..."

"It's a CHAOS EMERALD," Knuckles blurted out.

"Can you believe that? The MAYOR is putting a chaos emerald out there to a bunch of half naked girls to win? That's ridiculous! We could use those emeralds to get HOME, you know! But _no,_ some stupid bikini wearing brat can just WIN it like it's nothing!"

Knuckles was ranting on and on about the contest, when Tails tapped Sonic's arm.

"Sonic, look, I think I can see Amy over there."

Sonic squinted hard in the bright sunlight, and he finally saw her: the female pink hedgehog was dressed in a red sparkly bikini, posing like no tomorrow.

"Wow," Sonic said, taking out a pair of sunglasses and perching them on his nose.

"Amy's really not the type to enter a bikini contest. That's sort of weird, don't you think Tails?" Sonic asked his fox friend.

Tails shrugged.

"Sort of, yeah. It's more of something Rouge would be interested in."

Sonic pointed.

"I think I see the batgirl too," The blue hedgehog observed. They watched the contest and murmured about different girls.

"Holy cow," Tails said, shocked.

"Is that CREAM over there?"

Sonic looked over.

"Huh? Where?"

"Right there next to Amy! Yeah, that's Cream! Isn't she a little young for a contest like that?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Wow. Yeah, she is kinda young for that stuff. Gee, who knew every girl from station square would be all over this thing anyway?"

"Well, they all must be after that chaos emerald." Tails replied.

"—And don't even get me started on Rouge! That batty theif will steal anything she gets her hands on! I mean seriously, why the heck would the mayor do something like this? Is he that stupid? Beauty pagents and bikini contests are already ignorant ENOUGH. Now, they have to throw in a Chaos Emerald too? What is WRONG with people?" Knuckles ranted.

"Knuckles, look," Tails said, grabbing Knuckles' head and turning it in the direction of Rouge.

For once that day, Knuckles was totally silent. Seeing the gorgeous Rouge in the contest with her rhinestoned glittery bikini in plain view, Knuckles was staring at her with hearts popping out his eyes.

"Well..." Knuckles mumbled, still staring at Rouge.

"Maybe the contest isn't...SO bad..."

Sonic wasn't looking at Rouge, though. He had his eyes fixed on Amy. And there wasn't a smile on his face.

"Wow...I can't believe she's actually in the contest. That's so not like her. What point is SHE trying to make?" Sonic asked himself.

"Well duh, Sonic," Tails said.

"Don't you get it? Amy's trying to win you over with that thing, I bet."

Sonic shook his head in disbelief.

Sonic and Tails hadn't talked that much in a while, and Knuckles had just wandered away, probably to get a front row view of this "not THAT bad contest".

Sonic noticed Tails was being unusually silent. He was staring too, but not at Amy or Rouge.

"Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails finally blinked, coming out of his trance.

"What?" He said loudly, "I wasn't staring at Cream! I swear!"

Then he realized what came out of his mouth, and his two hands clamped it shut.

Sonic chuckled.

"Come on Tails. You think I didn't just see you staring at her? It's kind of weird. Neither of them would even be really interested in a bikini contest, it seems."

Tails was a little nervous from Sonic knowing he was staring at Cream.

He gulped.

"Yeah..."

Tails looked at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, do you think Amy looks hot?"

Sonic's cheeks turned red.

"...Why," He asked carefully, turning to Tails.

Tails shrugged.

"Well she's obviously trying to make you think so. I mean, look at her right now. She's posing like crazy, and every other second she turns around to look in your direction."

Sonic shook his head.

"Well...she IS pretty, but it just doesn't seem like her style to do this. And definatley not Cream's. I wonder if Cream has a crush on you?"

Tails blushed.

"Um...yeah, wouldn't that be something..." Tails murmured nervously.

Meanwhile, back at the contest, Amy and Cream were let into it.

"Alright, everyone! The judges will now decide the winner to the contest. Please stop your posing now to hear the final results!"

**Next part up soon! **


End file.
